


No More Waiting

by CsillaDream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Former Child/Teen, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more waiting for the right time to publicly admit how much in love they were with each other. No more waiting for small chances to act like a couple /-/ HBBD Kaity (kaahthemarshmello) /-/ Sequel to: Waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to: Waiting

'I love you, Natsu...' That one line was like a double-edge sword to him; it was either said as a reason why they had to stop or said as a proclamation of their secret love. They had been 'dating' -the word loosely described their relationship- for six years and within those years and Natsu had seen many relationships begin and fall. Lisanna had dated several guys before finally having some form of success with an otaku named Bixslow, whom she met last year when they were juniors in high school. The silver-haired girl never failed to point out how lucky the rosette was for having someone whenever he felt doubt or insecure.

Sitting in a booth across the lovebirds, Natsu took a sip of his milkshake as his eyes scanned the small screen in his hands; his best friend had invited him to hang out but failed to mention that her boyfriend would also be there. Not that he minded, Bixslow and him got along fairly well but the awkwardness of being someone's third wheel always ruined the outing.

"Another so-called dismissive text message again?" Lisanna asked with mild irritation, the rosette had a habit of thinking some of the text messages he got from his boyfriend meant he wanted to be left alone.

Pouting childishly, Natsu muttered a response: "Can you blame me? All he wrote was '...I'm sorry... Another time, I love you'... Can't he see how irritated I am? Can't he just spare a few moments?"

"Then why don't you tell him that instead of me?" The girl hadn't meant to come off annoyed but she had a point; the rosette was adamant about not forcing Gray to find time for him. At least not mentioning it to him, that is.

Typing up a quick routine 'I understand... love you too' Natsu grumbled: "I know he's busy with school and work,"

After watching the exchange for a while, Bixslow finally spoke up: "Why don't you just go visit him at school? Or at his job?" and there was no doubt in the rosette's mind that the older of the trio got that idea from a manga or an anime.

* * *

Leaning against the stone gates, Natsu peered around the corner for what felt like the millionth time that day; he felt like he was twelve again - waves of anxiety repeatedly washed over him as he stood. He could feels the stares of every one who passed him, whispers of gossip could be heard making it hard for the rosette to idle standby.

"Ugh! Alright, I'll do it..." He grumbled more loudly than he wanted to be, earning unwanted attention that followed him as Natsu briskly walked into the building nearest him. Once inside, he could feel his stomach churn as his cobalt eyes swept his surroundings - classrooms filled with computers anchored the corridor on the left side and large windows on the right.

Walking down the hall, he noticed most of the rooms were filled with students in class while a few held a handful of students and even less were completely empty. It seemed asking someone where he could his... where he could find Gray; the raven had mentioned over the past winter break that he had finally decided on his major - secondary education.

Just as he was turning the corner, he walked right into someone - someone much taller than him! Cobalt eyes glanced up, a head taller than him stood a blonde with untamed locks and piercing dark blue eyes; Natsu swallowed back any anxiety, this guy scared him a little. The blonde stood silently, watching the rosette who for once was still and quiet.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he was about to walk around and apologize for bumping into the scary blonde but his mind froze when he heard a familiar voice calling out from the other end of the hallway: "Ah! Sting, wait up!"

Cobalt eyes widened as he peered around to see his one and only, Gray Fullbuster, running towards them - donning a slightly faded pair of jeans, a baggy hoodie and the thick black-rimmed glasses that secretly drove Natsu crazy. In his opinion, they made his already attractive secret-boyfriend even more attractive. That thought brought color to tint his cheeks and darken when onyx eyes fell on him.

"N-Natsu...?" The rosette's chest tugged forward as Gray slowed to a stop before him; if Natsu wanted to, he could reach out and grab the front of the raven's hoodie.

Clearing his throat, the blonde made his presence known again to the short rosette: "So this is  _Natsu_?" smirking but before anymore could be said, Gray reached out and grabbed the rosette's tan hand and dragged him away.

"Talk to you later, Gray" Sting called out before the duo disappeared into one of the classrooms further down; inside of the empty room, cobalt eyes wandered around taking in the large space that seemed more like an auditorium than a classroom.

The raven, however, immediately locked the door before pushing the rosette against the wall and out of view from passing students and professors; the scene reminded Natsu of the confession six years ago except the aura from Gray was different.

"What are you doing here?" His question fell like a ton of bricks in the younger's stomach as his mind raced;  _wasn't it obvious?_

Pouting, Natsu glanced down: "Why do you think?"

"That's why I'm asking..."

"...dense idiot..."

"What was that...?"

"I said  _you're a dense idiot, Gray..._  shouldn't it be obvious why I came all the way here - you've been distant lately... only having the time to send one short message saying  _I'm sorry... Another time, I love you..._  I know you're busy but still think about how I feel!" A rough shove later, Natsu was running out the door.

* * *

Knowing what awaited him if he disobeyed Lisanna, the rosette stood pouting in front of the small cafe before glancing down at the text from both his best friend and Gray he had received only a hour ago:

_"Meet Gray at the cafe; &don't you dare ditch -Lisanna"_

_"Please meet me at the Fairy Cafe; love you -Gray"_

This couldn't be good - his boyfriend was obviously getting his best friend's help to make sure he showed up; anxiety filled his senses as he entered the cafe to see it was almost packed. Packed with people he knew - his father, Gray's dad, Lisanna, Bixslow, Lyon, Ultear and so many of his classmates. Even the scary guy from before, Sting was there! Gray waved him over to what appeared to be the front of the gathering.

Passing Evergreen and Elfman, the rosette couldn't help but notice the look in their eyes that sent his anxiety into overdrive; when he was standing beside his boyfriend was the moment that he felt something despite the situation. Gray grabbed his hand before speaking to the crowd: "I want to thank you all for coming out and to cut to the chase," chuckling, "because I don't think I can wait any longer," glancing down to meet nervous cobalt eyes who had no idea what was going on, "Six year-no, for what feels like my whole life I've always had one person's best intentions at heart... and for these past six years, I've been able to show a little bit of how I feel about them. About him," whispers broke out but were quickly hushed as the raven continued: "Natsu," turning to the anxious teen, "its been six years since I made my feelings clear so what do you say about starting over but without the secrecy?"

Gray had imagined many different ways the teen would react to his proclamation but he hadn't expected watery cobalt eyes to be staring back at him. Nor had he expected to see Natsu running out of the cafe. Lisanna barely got out her yell for him to go after him when the raven bolted out - he wasn't about to let the rosette get away again. Outside it wasn't long to catch up to his boyfriend and in matter of moments, pale hands had wrapped around the rosette.

"...Natsu..."

"..."

"Natsu...?"

"...I thought... I t-thought y-you w-were g-gonna-a br-break-k u-up wi-with m-me..."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"..."

Turning the rosette around in his arms, a pale hand lifted Natsu's chin so their eyes met and with an exasperation written all over his face he spoke: "Why would I spend six years keeping myself in check? Natsu, don't forget - I also was and still am crazy about you. That whole ordeal back there, I wanted to make it publicly known about us. I love you, Natsu"

Color tinted tan cheeks, "I love you too, Gray" he whispered before the raven leaned in and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss that made Gray chuckle as a memory of their first kiss surfaced in his mind.

Annoyed, Natsu pulled away with a pout: "What?"

"I see you've finally mastered the art of breathing through your nose,  _kiddo~_ "

"Stop calling me-" The noisy ranting was silenced with a firm kiss with one shared thought:

_They didn't have to hold anything back._

_No more waiting for the right time to publicly admit how much in love they were with each other._

_No more waiting for small chances to act like a couple._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on FF.net: July 27, 2014


End file.
